


Ideas I can't do cause of school

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ghost zone has thoughts, Omega Peter, Peter 16, Project X - Freeform, age gap, immortal danny, wade 25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas people can use for stories<br/>(To make just post a comment saying you will make it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protective alpha!!!

Okay first idea is a mix between super family AU and alpha/beta/omega

 

Peter had a good life with his parents(Steve and tony you can pick who is omega) but when his parents left to take care of ultron when he was 6, a group of people brakes into the now defenseless tower. Since the 6 year old was left alone the group got the equipment they wanted to steal and a new test subject.  
For ten years he has been stuck in project X being moved every time his parents got a lead on where he was kept. The experiments have given him weak webbing that comes from his wrist(though he knows can be stronger with technology), can stick to almost anything, can sense danger, heightened senses, and a small healing factor. The worse part is the scientists figured out that since he is dehydrated and malnourished his type has yet to appear. They dissected him and found he was an omega, so they took the parts that allowed him to have an alpha's pup, after they made sure it can't be healed by any healing factor.  
When a older alpha is brought into the facility most went to 'help' him. The 16 year old omega soon got a great weight and health, scents his body hasn't realized he lost his breeding parts, he goes into fake hear. When it first happens it's a big one cause of his powers. At this time the newest member of the facility was in the oxygen tube. The 16 year old goes through it alone. He soon was getting ready by scientists to get moved to a new location, planned to be moved in 5 weeks  
The alpha brakes out of the tube a month later, around time the unbreedable omega heat scent comes back. In a fit of rage and frustration at his sectration the older male lets his instincts take over. He goes after Peter(they could become lovers at this time, or a friendship) and escapes with him. After the first few days he goes to weasel, realizing he has a problem. He for some reason can't just leave this omega on the streets and if he can't do that then he must find a way to get the young male to be immortal like he is or he would go deeper into insanity once the male dies.


	2. Phantom Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Danny phantom and avengers crossover(cause this sit dosent have any)

Every ghost has a obsession, even the halfa has his own. The obsessions are built by many different things like family and protection can make up an obsession. When they can't succeed at keeping one of their obsessions they become sick and could fade, although with halfa's they only get sick, and can become deadly ill, but not fully die or fade cause of their human half.  
Their is only one TRUE halfa in the world. To be a halfa you must of gotten exposed to enough ectoplasm to kill a human, which for that much it must be a big portal amount. The ghost zone MUST decide to help the human survive, since it can only make one ever. If you try remaking the halfa will be meat with destabilizing, until one form is more potent.(examples: 70% ghost, 80% human) the halfa will stop aging cause of being fully half of both ghost and human, and can't die. These are cause of the cells' relationship with the ectoplasm keeps them young and living, in harmony with each other. If halfa is badly wounded his powers will fake death(using ice core to slow down the body until healed enough to be active)  
When the avengers fought the chit auric a group of high school students from a small town called amity park didn't survive it. When the word got out many where saddened, especially the avengers that where near the building that held them without realizing it. In amity many where grieving. Paulina, Dash, Star, Valerie, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Kwan, Dale, Nathan, Mikey, and a few more students where killed while Mr lancer and an other teacher. When the news leaked into the ghost zone, many ghost decided to make a truce with the halfa and watch him carefully.  
After a year maddie and Jack realized that Danny appearance hasn't changed at all and phantom has mostly been found flying aimlessly around the town, that is now more of a city now. They also noticed that the ghost had gotten more powers then they thought ghost could have. Maddie and Jack watched as Danny stopped caring in his third year of high school, even though they know he could do it. Their now only child was also been sick for a year, with a fever, lack of sleep, coughing, mood swings, and pale skin. Phantom had much of the same symptoms as their sun, but instead of ghostly pale he had green blush on him. When fury hears about the old ghost town, that now only has one ghost instead of 10+ he makes tony and Steve look into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I linstened to while making this
> 
> Echo: dj-Jo remix  
> Dollhouse: Melanie Martinez  
> The sun is rising: Britt Nichole  
> It's been so long: living tombstone(lol I believe the ghost zone would like this song X"D )  
> I hate this part: the pussycat dolls  
> Somebody I used to know: Making mirrors  
> I beat my life: imagine dragons  
> Monster: Meg & dia  
> Dead hearts: Stars  
> Five nights at freddys: living tombstone


	3. Astro boy MegaMan crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2003 Astro boy and classic MegaMan series. Originally a rp idea I had, none wanted to rp it so here it is able for anyone to make into a story.

Plot: Astro(who I am going to call Atom) watched one by one as all he knew died of old age, or malfunctioned beyond repair. A few days after O'Shay's death a almost forgotten ship appeared. Shadow, the robotic replica of Atom's creator came to him. He explained that Tenma had contacted him years ago right before he wanted to blow up the ministry. He told shadow in 50 years to head back to earth and ask Atom if he wanted to go onto the ship, this time Atom agrees.  
After a few years Atom was in the labs when something went wrong. He ended up transported to MegaMan's world. He was soon noticed by Wily how decided to cause a lot of trouble for the confused robot.


End file.
